Creators of content and consumers of the content (e.g., lessons, video, presentations, news articles, questionnaires, etc.) may desire better ways to collaborate with other content creators and consumers. Content creators may further desire to receive more detailed feedback from consumers of their content in order to improve the content. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and other desires.